1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an exercise system. In particular, this invention is related to a multifunction exercise system wherein a user may exercise different portions of his or her body. Still further, this invention is related to an exercise system which includes a rotatively actuated bar mechanism utilized in combination with a pulley system for reversibly lifting weight elements. More in particular, this invention is directed to an exercise system wherein a rotatively displaceable actuating bar mechanism may be oriented at a predetermined initial angle. Additionally, this invention is directed to an exercise system which includes an actuating bar mechanism which may be linearly adjustable in a radial direction with respect to an axis about which the actuating bar mechanism is rotatively displaced. More in particular, this invention directs itself to an exercise system where an actuating bar mechanism is coupled to a rotative pulley mechanism which is vertically adjustable by a user to provide an adjustable height for a load imparting force applied by a user.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems using resistance force arms to lift weight elements are known in the art. However, in some such prior art systems, the resistance arm member is not adjustable in angular orientation to accomodate different portions of a person's body when applying a rotatable displacement of force thereon. Additionally, other prior art exercise systems do not provide for a vertically displaceable pulley system which accomodates differing heights and differing body dimensions of persons applying the resistive force for lifting the weight elements.
Other prior art exercising systems do not provide for an adjustable seat mechanism for permitting the user to apply the resistance forces to the resistance force arm members when in a sitting position. Still other prior art exercise systems do not provide for a movable seat mechanism to provide differing orientations for a user applying the force loading.
The closest prior art known to the Applicant is an exercise system which does utilize a rotative force resistance arm member. This prior art exercise machine is produced by Universal, a subsidiary of Kidde, Inc. However, this prior art exercise machine is not believed to provide a vertically adjustable pulley system. Additionally, this prior art exercise system is not believed to provide for an adjustable rotative pulley system, as is provided by the subject invention concept. Still further, this prior art exercise system is based on a platform principle, wherein the user stands on the platform and applies rotative displacement forces to the force resisting arm member. However, it is not believed that this prior art exercising system accomodates in combination a seating mechanism for allowing the user to apply the forces to the force resisting arm member when in a seated position.